Golf clubs and many other ball striking devices can encounter undesirable effects when the ball being struck impacts the ball striking head away from the optimum location, which may be referred to as an “off-center impact.” In a golf club head, this optimum location is, in many cases, aligned laterally and/or vertically with the center of gravity (CG) of the head. Even slightly off-center impacts can sometimes significantly affect the performance of the head, and can result in reduced velocity and/or energy transfer to the ball, inconsistent ball flight direction and/or spin caused by twisting of the head, increased vibration that can produce undesirable sound and/or feel, and other undesirable effects. Technologies that can reduce or eliminate some or all of these undesirable effects could have great usefulness in golf club heads and other ball striking devices.
The present devices and methods are provided to address at least some of the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior ball striking devices of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.